1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for classifying vehicle occupants utilizing common hardware for multiple seat sensor configurations. Specifically, physical sensors are mapped into a virtual matrix from which an occupant classification is determined.
2. Related Art
Most vehicles include airbags and seatbelt restraint systems that work together to protect the driver and passengers from experiencing serious injuries due to high-speed collisions. It is important to control the deployment force of the airbags based on the size of the driver or the passenger. When an adult is seated on the vehicle seat, the airbag should be deployed in a normal manner. If there is a small child sitting on the vehicle seat, then the airbag should not be deployed or should be deployed at a significantly lower deployment force. One way to control the airbag deployment is to monitor the weight of the seat occupant. The weight information can be used to classify seat occupants into various groups, e.g., adult, child, infant seat, etc., to ultimately control the deployment force of the airbag.
There are many different systems for measuring the weight of a seat occupant. One type of system uses a plurality of sensors mounted within the seat bottom cushion. Information from the sensors is sent to system hardware, which utilizes software to combine the output from the sensors to determine the weight of the seat occupant. Often, these sensors must be placed symmetrically within the seat cushion in order to be compatible with the system hardware and software. Sometimes, due to specific seat design or limited space within the seat cushion, symmetrical placement of the sensors is difficult to achieve.
Another problem with current seat sensor configurations is that each different sensor configuration requires different system hardware and software to account for the variations in sensor placement. Thus, it is difficult to optimize sensor placement because of restrictions with regard to row and column placement of the sensors.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for classifying seat occupants that can utilize common hardware and software for different seat sensor configurations. The method and apparatus should also work with symmetrical as well as non-symmetrical seat configurations in addition to overcoming the above referenced deficiencies with prior art systems.
The subject invention includes a method and apparatus for classifying vehicle occupants utilizing common hardware for multiple seat sensor configurations. Multiple seat sensors are mapped into a virtual matrix from which an occupant classification is determined.
The seat sensors are preferably mounted within a seat bottom cushion or the seat structure. The sensors can be mounted in a symmetrical or non-symmetrical pattern. The virtual matrix defines an optimal pattern having an optimal number of seat sensor positions.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, the sensors are mounted in a first configuration having one physical sensor for each virtual seat sensor position of the optimal pattern. One occupant weight signal from each sensor is mapped into one corresponding seat sensor position in the optimal pattern. Typically, there are more virtual seat sensors positions in the virtual matrix than there are physical seat sensors mounted within the seat. The difference between the number of virtual cell locations in the virtual matrix and the number of physical sensors mounted within the seat bottom define a remaining number of virtual cell positions. A value is assigned to each of the remaining virtual cell positions based on data from the surrounding physical sensors.
In a preferred embodiment, electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) is used to map the virtual matrix by determining values for each of the remaining number of virtual cell positions. The EEPROM is preferably mounted on a printed circuit board that is common to all seat sensor configurations.
The subject invention provides a method and apparatus for classifying seat occupants that can be used for symmetrical and non-symmetrical sensor configurations and utilizes common hardware for each different seat sensor configurations. These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.